Blindness
by Meyenne
Summary: Drago, rendu aveugle lors de la bataille finale, rencontre Hermione lors d'une journée d'hiver. Une petit one shot tout simple. Un peu de poésie sur un joli couple.


Voici un one-shot que j'avais publié sur un très vieux compte et en repassant dessus, je me suis rendue compte que c'était la seule chose à garder de ce compte. Donc, dans un souci d'unité, je le publie à nouveau sous mon nouveau compte.

Sur le one-shot en lui-même, je m'étais inspirée de Bing, de Samuel Beckett que j'avais lu au lycée. C'est un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je suis très attachée à ce petit essai d'écriture dans un autre style. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Blindness**

Les ténèbres. Fidèles amies. Fidèles ennemies. La terreur de ne plus rien voir. Ou de ne voir que cela. De nouveaux horizons. D'autres qui disparaissent. Des rêves envolés. De toute une jeunesse, il ne reste qu'une chose: les ténèbres.

_Une bataille prévu. Un camp à choisir._

Une journée froide. Des enfants qui courent; Leurs pas résonnent sur le manteau blanc de la rue. A la recherche du trésor qui ensoleillera leur hiver. Parents qui crient. Foule. Bruit. Joie.

_Une nuit de cauchemar. Un sort perdu._

Un bar sombre. Quatre murs qui craquent. Des hommes, des femmes qui commandent d'une voix éraillée par le froid qui de la bierraubeure, qui du wisky pur feu. L'odeur de l'eau. Sa fraicheur. Neige fondue qui jonche tout. Bottes, sol, sièges et vêtements.

_Une douleur étouffante. Des yeux marrons qui le fixe._

Un siège dur. Qui sent le pin. Plus mou sur le dessus. Un coussin qui gratte et qui exhale la poussière. Un dossier avec des échardes. Peu confortable.

_La colère, la haine, la peur de cette nuit. Inoubliable._

Une table lisse. Odeur de cire et de vieux bois. Lustrée de peu. Douce au touché. Dessus, un verre. Dedans, un liquide. Frais et chaud à la fois. Unique réconfort d'une journée d'hiver.

_Des yeux qui jamais ne verront plus. Une malédiction, un don._

Un souffle frais. Une clochette qui retentit. Une odeur. Cette odeur. Celle de ce jour noir où il avait tout perdu. Cette odeur. Elle lui avait pris la vue, rendu la raison. Elle avait assassiné sa fierté, son être, sauvé sa vie.

_La victoire du bon camp. Une position ambigüe._

Un parquet qui craque. Un bruit sourd, régulier, de plus en plus fort. L'odeur, son parfum. Plus fort. Plus femme. Ses pas, plus bruyant. Des talons.

_Des années à se demander pourquoi avoir survécu. Si c'est pour vivre ainsi._

Un grincement strident. La chaise d'en face s'éloigne. Puis se rapproche. Bruit du tissu plissé. Imperceptibles mouvement de l'air. Les jambes se croisent. La table craque. Ses coudes dessus.

_Encore des années à tout réapprendre. Une nouvelle vision._

Un silence pesant. Pas pour lui. Il entend sa respiration. Elle s'accélère. Se coupe. Devient irrégulière. Le remord? La honte? La pitié? Il n'aurait su dire. Il lui en avait voulu. Il avait dût apprendre l'odeur de l'eau, le souffle du vent... Mais il avait réussi. Il ne lui en voulait plus.

_Mais pourquoi se lever. Pour retrouver les mêmes ténèbres qu'au coucher?_

Une odeur de sel. Une odeur d'eau. Le crissement de cheveux que l'on sert. Un bruit mat sur le bois. Il pouvait les revoir. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu. Ses yeux marrons. Il pouvait imaginer. L'imaginer pleurer. La tête baissé. Les mains perdus dans ses cheveux touffus.

_Qu'est ce qu'un matin sans soleil?_

Il lui en avait voulu. Il ne lui en voulait plus. Pas maintenant qu'il pouvait, comme personne, sentir son parfum, les mouvements de son corps, distinguer le désarroi de sa voix quand elle dit ce seul mot. Le seul qu'il voulait entendre. Le seul qu'il entendit.

«Pardon.»

Elle. Une voix brisée. Un corps plié. Lui. Des yeux meurtris. Une âme torturée. Si belle. Si divin.

_La haine passe. Un seul souvenir demeure._

Un sourire douloureux. Des lèvres depuis trop longtemps vissées l'une à l'autre. Des dents trop longtemps cachées.

«Je ne t'en veux plus.»

_Ses yeux marrons_.

* * *

**A/N :** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas tout compris, les parties en italique sont les souvenirs de Draco et les parties normales représentent le moment actuel.


End file.
